Het geeft niet
by memories of pain
Summary: Verhaal op het liedje Het geeft niet, van Blof ONESHOT


**Het geeft niet**

_M'n mouwen vol azen  
En dwaze boeketten  
En doekjes bedoeld tegen al te veel bloeden  
Nu het mes aan twee kanten alsmaar zijn werk doet..  
En ik langzaam doodga..  
_

Harry keek naar de wond. Hij was diep, maar de pijn voelde hij bijna niet meer. Zijn bloedende vingers bracht hij naar zijn mond. Het bloed was zout en warm. Er werd op de deur geklopt. "Harry?" Ginny's stem klonk zacht door de deur. "Harry? Ben jij dat? Doe eens open?" Hij keek in de spiegel. Zijn gezicht was bleek en zijn ogen hol, maar het kon hem niks schelen. "Harry, doe open!" Er werd aan de hendel getrokken en geduwd. "Alohamora!" De deur gloeide even, maar ging niet open. "Harry! Wat heb je gedaan?" Ginny leunde snikkend tegen de deur. Harry kroop naar de deur en ging ertegenaan zitten. "Je snapt het niet," zei hij met schorre stem.

_Het geeft niet, zolang het maar pijnloos is  
Het geeft niet, zolang het maar rust brengt  
Het geeft niet, zolang ik maar weet  
Dat jij bij mij zult zijn_

Stille tranen rolden over zijn wangen. Hoe kon het tot zo ver komen? "Sst, stil maar." Ginny's stem was zacht en geruststellend. Het bloeden was gestopt, maar nog altijd zaten de sporen er. Overal om hem heen waren bloedvegen. "Waarom?" Zijn vraag was zo wanhopig dat zelfs Ginny bijna in tranen uitbarstte. "Waarom moest het tot zo ver komen. Er is niemand meer. Niemand meer." Ginny schudde haar hoofd. "Dat is niet waar. Je hebt mij nog. Het komt wel goed." Harry keek haar aan. "Geloof je dat echt? Geloof je echt dat het goed komt? Dat alles weer wordt zoals altijd?" Ginny durfde hem bijna niet aan te kijken. Die ogen, die ogen die zo hol waren geworden. Ze waren altijd levendig geweest, en nu… nu was er niks meer van over. "Nee," zei ze. "Het wordt niet meer zoals het altijd was geweest. Het wordt beter, omdat wij er zijn!"

_Het geeft niet, het geeft niet  
Nu ik mezelf niet helpen kan  
Het bloeden niet stelpen kan  
Nu de ader zo bloot ligt  
Dat iedereen ziet dat die man daar aan tafel  
Het eind van de dag niet halen zal  
_

"Sirius," zei Harry zacht tegen de ster. "Het spijt mij zo. Ik had je nooit mogen laten gaan. Papa, mama. Het spijt me zo vreselijk. Zonder mij had dit allemaal nooit gebeurd! Remus, zorg goed voor je zoon." Hij sneed dieper dan anders. Het bloed gonsde uit zijn wond. Daar lag hij dan. Alleen op de heuvel, starend naar de sterren. De sterren die langzaam om hem heen begonnen te glanzen. Hij voelde hun warmte, terwijl hij het langzaam kouder kreeg. Hij zag hun stralen, terwijl zijn wereld langzaam duisterder werd.

_Het geeft niet, zolang het maar pijnloos is  
Het geeft niet, zolang het maar rust brengt  
Het geeft niet, zolang ik maar weet  
Dat jij bij mij zult zijn  
Het geeft niet, het geeft niet  
_

Remus liep de heuvel op. Harry's geur werd langzaam zwakker. Daar! "Ik heb hem gevonden!" Riep hij naar beneden. De voetstappen van verschillende mensen dreunden naar boven. Langzaam doofde het licht dat zich rond Harry's lichaam had gevestigd. "Oh nee," kreunde hij terwijl hij naast het jonge lichaam neerzakte. "Waarom Harry, waarom?" Stil boog hij zijn hoofd en begon te huilen. Hij stoot Harry's ogen. "Nee!" Ginny zakte naast hem neer en, snikkend, boog ze zich over het lichaam. Remus legde een hand op haar rug.

_M'n mouwen vol grappen  
Goedkoop maar wel komisch  
En heel goed te leren voor wie wat geduld heeft...  
Ik schud me nu leeg, ik wil alles kwijt  
want het zit in de weg en ik heb niet veel tijd..._

Harry keek naar het licht dat zich langzaam verwijderde rond zijn lichaam. "Het was tijd," zei een mannen stem naast hem. "Denk je?" Harry keek naar de man. Hij leek inderdaad veel op zijn vader. "Ja zoon," zei James. "Het was inderdaad tijd." Een vrouwen hand vond zijn schouder. Harry keek naar zijn moeder. "Maar ik liet zo veel achter." Zijn moeder glimlachte. "Ik weet het, maar je bent nu vrij. Het is beter zo. Kom dan kunnen we je laten zien wat de eeuwigheid is." Harry glimlachte. "Ja, de eeuwigheid." Hij lachte en aaide de grote zwarte hond die naast hem kwam staan.

_Het geeft niet, zolang het maar pijnloos is  
Het geeft niet, zolang het maar rust brengt  
Het geeft niet, zolang ik maar weet  
Dat jij bij mij zult zij  
Het geeft niet, het geeft niet_

A/N: Ik weet het, ik heb het einde veranderd en nee ik ga het niet vertalen. So, anyone English, I'm not translating this story, cause it won't work without the song.


End file.
